


Ruined by Raphael

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: Karai has been captured by non other then the brute and he opens the side of her she knew not of. She didn't know what she wanted, not until Raphael showed her. Showed her that after being with a mutant turtle there was no going back
Relationships: Karai/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Ruined by Raphael

Ruined by Raphael

Warning: Dubious Non-Con you have been warned

Raphael and Karai

Karai awoke to darkness and the thick musty odor of rotting wood and as luck would have it, her hands bound above her head. Great, how did she end up in this mess? The last thing she remembered was trying to procure a shipment for her master and then a fight, a bloody drawn out brawl with the big one, Raphael.

By her current situation it did not end in her favor which angered her even more, bested by those beasts. The red one had been alone and separated her from her ninja. His fighting style was different then Leonardo’s. Leo’s had more finesse, light, like a dance but the brute’s was more hands on. Close quarters, it was difficult to avoid getting his hands on her. Always bringing her body to his, pressing into her whispering his sarcastic comments with flirtatious intent.

She would have found it appalling but the bass in his voice had a certain roughness to it, raw and gritty. She hadn’t noticed it before, but it had pulled at something deep within her belly, something that she didn’t know was there; a forbidden fire she had concealed. Karai had to grind her thighs together to quell the ache he had created. That had to be the reason she was strung up like a piece of meat at the moment. He had distracted her with his, wiles, his rugged charm, whatever it was she was fucking livid.

“Come out beast!” she screamed into the void of darkness. “I know you’re there.”

It took a few seconds but a flame erupted into a warm dancing light as a large figure set a torch a glow. Another followed across the room too quick for a normal humans speed but that of a ninja was possible. For being so bulky Raphael was fast, she had to give him that. 

“What do you want?” she hissed yanking at the ropes that bound her wrists finding the fibers soft and non abrasive. It was as if he was trying to keep her comfortable but yet tight enough to hinder her escape.

A dark rumbling laughter came from the beast as he came into the light. He was massive, intimidating and dear god he was impressive. His green skin seemed to glisten in the flames light and his honey green eyes flashed with something she hadn’t seen before.

“I think the question is, what do you want Foot Princess? You see I’d like to consider myself an observant kinda guy. Always aware of my surrounding which is a must for this line of work I’m in, bustin’ bad guy’s heads and protectin’ this city from scum like you and your old man. But now I want you to remember something, I’m part animal, I can smell things you humans can’t. Like the scent of arousal, thick and inviting like a burst of heady flavor when it hits the taste buds. I smelt ya back at the docks when I had you pressed up against the wall. There was no mistaking it.”

Karai snapped her teeth in protest trying to deny his ridiculous accusations. “You must be brainless then you bothersome creature. To think I would have any inkling of attraction for you, you……brute. Why the very site of you makes me sick!” 

He was so close now, so fucking close and she could smell him, damn he was quick. She expected the putrid aroma of sewage but it was leather and cedar with a light hint of grease that took over her senses. Did he work with machines with the genius, good with his hands? And the heat, now that they weren’t fighting she could feel the heat that was radiating from his massive frame. It was dizzying.

“Back away!” she squeaked as his mouth come within inches of her throat. What was happening?

His nostrils flared as he took in a long pull of her scent and his chest fucking vibrated. She could feel the waves of it hit her skin, she had never heard them make that sound before.

“I don’t think that’s what you truly want.” His large mitts rested on Karai’s hips gripping tightly, just enough to cause slight discomfort gaining a gasp from his prey. “I think you’re curious about us, with a thing for a little bit of pain…. aren’t you foot brat?”

“Fuck you! Release me!”

Another dark chuckle came from the brute as the tips of his callous fingers hooked under the fabric of her pants pulling them down to expose the black lace of her panties. “Oh I plan on giving you release. But not until you beg me for it.”

“You think I will beg for you to defile my body?! Not l-likey..” the last bit came out more breathy then she intended as the large mutant sunk to his knees his smiling beak now in line with the apex of her thighs. Raphael pulled the rest of her pants down and off her body making her suddenly aware her legs were free. She had been too distracted by Raphael to know her lower half was free for attack.

She tried to bring her right leg around to knock at the brute from her person and fumbled as he anticipated her move. Which in turn only brought her leg up and over his wide shoulder subsequently bringing his beak to the sopping fabric of her underwear. His breath was molten against her core and his tongue snuck out running the broad appendage along the slender line of her sex. Just that little tease made her arch up gasping back at the moan that threatened to crawl up her throat.

It was beginning to eat at her how much she was enjoying this. Don’t let him know you enjoyed that you stuck up little bitch, how would daddy react to you with his mortal enemy between your thighs?

“You’ll die for that.” Her voice wasn’t her own, a whiney mess that resembled someone weak not the confident second in command of the Foot Clan, the daughter of Oruko Saki.

“Empty promises Karai.” His hot tongue returned pressing into the fabric coming more in contact with the hidden bead. His wide beak enclosed around the mound blowing hot air into the aching flesh beneath as his tongue pressed harder making quick little circles.

“NAhh-st---aahh-fuc—kk-k!”

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t make that out.”

“What are y-you doing to me?” her breathe was coming in quick short bursts and her hand clenched and unclenched trying to regain some composer but he gave no reprieve. This time, oh god this time his finger pulled the thin black fabric to the side exposing her absolutely dripping cunt to his mouth. God what he did with a barrier what could he do with full access. She should be fighting him, she should be, but the turtle was right, she had always been curious about them.

They were formidable enemies on the battle field, determined, focused and their brute strength unparalleled to anything they had ever seen. What were they like as lovers? She imagined Leo a very dedicated lover, focused on his partners pleasure, knowing exactly where to touch, where to kiss and taking his time making every second count ending in a shared orgasm. Michelangelo would a fun and pliant partner, both submissive with a kinky side that left his lover on a perpetual high. Donatello would no doubt a perfectionist in bed, with years of research under his belt. He would know just how to work the human body guaranteeing an explosive end each time. But Raphael, he was made of anger and strength, a perfect solider and a very physical lover. Hands on, and able to use his force for all the right reasons. He could inflict pain and pleasure at the same time. Intense would be a good word for Raphael.

Suddenly he was there, his lips, his tongue, devouring her like she was the last thing there was to eat on this plant and he was starving. His hand hooked under her other leg bringing it up to rest on his other board shoulder and she was helpless to resist. His tongue swirled over the throbbing bud before sucking the tiny flesh into his mouth pulling an inhuman cry from deep within her lungs. She would have been embarrassed the way she mewled and screamed as the brute worked her cunt. Raphael was everything he was in battle as he was as a partner (if you called it that at this moment); relentless, skilled and as his hands came up to her bottom sinking his digits into the plump flesh he held her firmly to his exploring mouth, he showed his strength. He held her up like she weighted nothing mouth covering her folds his tongue delving into the warm heat of her body.

“Y-you fool! I’ll have your head on my mantel after this! Jesus f-f-uucking Christ!” She felt his tongue dive deep stretching pulling the start of her orgasm as it raced with warm undertones until her skin was on fire and her belly was in pleasant knots. As she began to topple over the peak the rush was cool air and the loss of his oh so talented mouth Karai howled in frustration.

“Savage! Insolent insect! I’ll fucking kill you!”

Raphael’s mouth glistened with her essence and the white of his teeth appeared in the dark as his devilish smile widened. “I love it when you talk dirty. If I was mistaken the way your thighs pulled me in closer I would think you were enjoying this.”

“I-I would never…”

His tongue darted out again teasing her throbbing flesh, so close to the end so fucking close.

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered pressing his lips to her inner thigh before sinking his teeth down.

“Argghh I want….”

“You what?” his mouth enclosed around her again pushing his tongue deep into her body bringing the ach of her climax back to the surface once again. He worked with fervor making wet sounds against her soaked core until she was just at her peak. The heat rolled up and up, her throat tightened as it swarmed her and the insufferable beast was gone again along with her climax.

“What do you want Karai?” the expanse of his board tongue swiped up through her folds making her mewl in aggravation again. “Do you want me to make you cum?”

Karai’s eyes were wild with hate, lust and murder. Each breath was labored as her shoulders heaved this mutant was infuriating and irresistible all at the same time! Her whole body was throbbing with two unspent climaxes and she needed the release.

“Or maybe you want something else, maybe something bigger, thicker? Something that will ruin you for every other human.” Raphael pressed another kiss to both of her inner thighs before slipping her quaking thighs from his shoulders. He stepped back a little and cupped the massive bulge in his shorts rubbing his trapped cock until he was groaning from the friction.

Karai watched him finally push his shorts to the floor allowing his engorged cock spring free. It bobbed heavy between his legs the tip already moist from his excitement. It was huge, the biggest she had ever seen and god it was glorious. Despite the green color fading to a pinkish tan at the tip and the apparent mouth watering size it looked like a normal human cock. He even had two tight green globes hanging just under the heavy rod of flesh.

She squeezed her thighs together again, god she wanted to see what it was like. But she couldn’t say it out loud, she couldn’t, she wouldn’t give this smug son of a bitch the satisfaction. If anyone found out at foot head quarters she allowed Raphael to fuck her she would die.

Raphael was there again but this time we had Karai against the wall and urging her legs around his waist. He was so warm and his smell was overwhelming her senses dulling them until she was shaking against the large mutant with need. His beak pressed into her neck breathing into her heated flesh while his hand gripped the base of his throbbing cock. “I promise it will only hurt for a few moments. You’re pretty little cunt will adjust to the size quickly.” Pressing forward the red banded terrapin glided the glistening tip threw her folders circling around her hidden jewel.

Karai squeezed her eyes shut drinking in the warmth of the helm of his length as it passed so close to its destination. Then his mouth descended to her pulse point sucking at the skin rocking his hips forward giving them both a bit of much needed friction.

“You’re so wet Karai, I bet it would slip inside without any resistance.” He brought the tip to the tight channel and circled the opening without entering. His smile grew wide along her throat as the princess of the foot clan’s hips rocked forward trying to gain some of him. “Nuh uhh princess, you need to ask for it before I oblige you.”

“Beast….”

“That’s not asking for it Karai. Tell Raphael what you want.”

“Never, I’ll never….shhit—aghfu-ah.”

Raphael let the tip of himself slip just into her heat giving Karai a taste of it, what it was like to have a mutant inside her. “Say it nice. If you do maybe I’ll let it hurt a little. I know you like a little pain with your pleasure.”

Karai couldn’t think, every part of her was screaming at her to allow it to happen. The sweet tingling pressure of just the tip was enough to make her body involuntarily start to shake. He was so big, so warm and she could feel the throb of it.

When she felt the flesh begin to recede she cried out, “Stop!”

“Yes?” Raphael’s face came level with hers his eyes boring into her very soul and his mouth millimeters from her lips. Even his breath was pleasant. Fuck him! Fuck him!

“Please……”

“Please what?”

“I want…I want you inside me, I have to know…god help me….please.”

Raphael’s smile grew with each syllable she pleaded in breathless want and gave her exactly what she wanted. Pressing forward Raphael sheathed himself within her body inch by inch stretching her core to its near breaking point.

Karai hissed at the dull pain and rocked forward to take the brute into her body. The slide was slow and sweet and ever ridge and vein that adorned his beautiful cock could be felt as he glided inside. It was painful, overwhelming and god it felt like heaven.

As he bottomed out his lower plastron came flush with her body with a grunt. Gripping her hips Raph leaned further in making sure every inch was incased and he was balls deep. He even pulsed the embedded flesh for good measure hearing the foot brat gasp at the flex.

“Oh fuck.” Her eyes were wide and mouth open taking in deep heavy breaths adjusting to the massive intrusion. She had never felt to full, so wide open like this, it was nothing she had ever experienced. The pain was a low steady ache but when the mutant started to withdraw, it soon ebbed away to an electric wave of pleasure. Then, oh god then he slammed forward and every ounce of oxygen in her lungs expelled with an undignified moan. More, she needed more and with what voice she had left she let him know.

“M-more.”

Another withdrawal and brutal snap forward the brute growled into the shell of her ear. “Louder.”

“MORE!”

“That’s my girl.”

The next drive was straight and true and Raphael buried himself to the hilt and Karai arched and screamed. “Oh god! Fuck me you god damn beast!”

He obliged, using the strength in his thighs and his ass he rammed into her body starting a rhythm only he could maintain. The lost climaxes she was denied came back with a vengeance and rushed through her spine like a freight train overtaking every cell with an explosive fire. It started at the very tips of her toes; heat crackling and rolled up and up until her belly was clenching and screaming. The force of it hit and her mouth opened to scream to release the energy that came crashing over her but nothing came out. The pent up climax stayed and erupted blinding her. She felt like ice and fire and Karai tensed up as he continued to rut into her fucking Karai through her climax and into the long crawl to the next.

The sounds coming from the mutant were just as exhilarating, his grunts and rumbling only heightened this weird fucked up experience. His mouth moved over her collar bone nipping and kissing leaving wet trails of his saliva as he feasted upon her flesh. Through the haze of her fading euphoria she could hear him talking.

“Gonna make you so fucking messy inside.” He moaned after a particularly brutal snap of his hips. “You’re gonna smell like me for weeks so daddy knows whose fucking claimed his princess.”

She should have been pissed at his lust filled rambling but the truth was she was feeding off of it. The thought of getting caught, disobeying father was taboo, thrilling. Suddenly the beast hooked his arms under her knees and brought her legs over his shoulder folding her in half all the while not missing a beat.

This new angle allowed the spongy head to drive directly into the roof of her heat striking the bundled nerves dead on. The sensation was all new and sent Karai’s body into over drive. The steady rise of her next climax intensified and she keened and thrashed against the mutant with each battering strike to her cervix. No man had ever given her what Raphael was currently subjecting her body too. Every cell in her being felt like it was being torn apart and sewn back together all at the same time while being burned with this all consuming fire. The obscene sounds of their bodies colliding reverberated through the hollow space, echoing high into the rafters.

The crest of her orgasm raced her down as her body rocked against the wall and by the way his breathing shuttered against her throat Raphael was close as well. His grip tightened and a low dark sound came from deep within his chest.

“Y-you’re gonna crave me.” He voice was rough and dark. “No one else is gonna be able to satisfy this pretty little cunt of yours.” His breath caught in his throat as his rhythm faltered. “I’m gonna fill you so fucking full of me.”

She could feel his cock swell and then he was looking at her, his pupils were blown wide and his mouth parted struggling to breath. “If you want this again.” He punctuated his words as he drove forward with brute strength. “If you want this again you’ll scream my name when you cum on this cock.”

The rush of heat came quickly washing over her body as she peaked and peaked hard. Her back arched nearly snapping her spine as she came undone around him. Everything went white and Karai felt her body die and come back to life. She could feel him, feel him as he erupted inside her body, his cock pulsing each load of white hot steams of his seed bathing her inside with his essence.

The heat of his release, the weight of him as he brought their bodies as close as he could as his filled her to the very brim until she felt him spill down her backside, she let go, let him in. “Ra-RAPH-EAL!!!!!!!”

The last thing she remembered was his mouth crushed against her, kissing her, his tongue moving with hers as he emptied himself into her womb. For a mutant even his talent for kissing left her breathless.

With a start Karai lurched forward sitting up on the cot she was perched upon. The morning light was trickling through the broken windows of what looked like to be an abandoned church. She was free and very much alone. The dull ache of her wrists brought her back to the night before. She was now dressed but the soreness between her legs made her very aware that it wasn’t a dream. Even now she could Raphael him spilling from her body.

Slowly a smile graced her feminine features as she rose to her feet wincing at the remembrance of being stretched by the brute. He had been right, he had ruined her, the thought of coupling with another human man gave her no joy. The only thought was Raphael and how she would mange getting him alone again. But the next time would be different, the next time she would be the one in control.


End file.
